City of Blood and Snow
by deanwinchestersimpala
Summary: This story takes place a week before Jace and Clary's wedding. It doesn't take place in any book particularly. She's 17 and he's 18. How are their families dealing with their early marriage? And what happens after Clary finds out she's pregnant? You'll have to read to figure it out (: Might have some rated M scenes later on but I'll warn you xx


Clary was staring at her reflection in the mirror, her hands resting on her long golden dress. The sleeves were long made out of an almost transparent golden fabric, the dress had a long tail and was shorter on the front.

"Clary?,'' she heard Jace's voice and quickly tried to reach the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Izzy?,'' she whispered, "Help me out!"

"I can't now, Clary, I still have my dress on!'' she heard Isabelle yell back.

Clary swore under her breath.

"Clary? Where are you? Are you okay?" said Jace, concern evident on his voice.

"Get out of here, Jace! You can't see my dress!''

She heard him laugh, the way only he could laugh. Clary couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry babe, I'll wait outside alright?,'' she heard the store's bell ring as the door opened, "And don't take too long, we're having dinner at the Lightwoods"

"Mkay,'' the door closed and she left the room, walking down the store's hallway, "Izzy? In which room are you in?"

"Orange door!'', Isabelle yelled back.

Clary was walking slowly, trying her best not to rip her dress. The walls were painted white and each door had a different color. Since she was the bride, she was doing her dress fitting in the room with the golden door. Isabelle was their only bridesmaid, though they had two best men: Simon and Alec. She knocked twice on the orange door before entering the room.

"Jace is here and I need help getting out of my dress,'' she laughed and turned her back to Isabelle so that she could unzip her dress.

She felt Isabelle's cold hand oon her shoulder and shivered, ''Ouch, you're freezing!''

"What do you expect me to do? It's the freaking air conditioner... There you go"

''Thanks, Izzy" she hugged her friend and walked back to her room. She got out of her dress and put her T-shirt and jeans on along with her green sneakers.

''So, how's the dress?" it was Maggie's voice, the dressmaker.

''Yeah, it's perfect. I have to go, I'm sorry!'' she jogged out of the room and stopped at the store's front door, "Bye, Izzy! See you at dinner!'', she yelled so that she could hear her and left the store before she could reply.

Jace saw her leave the store and stood up, wearing his perfect smile. His hair was a bit too long, starting to curl at the ends. He stretched his arms and she grabbed his hands intertwining her fingers with his.

"Hey, beautiful" he gave her a long peck on the lips.

"Hi there, handsome'' Clary chuckled. She stood on tiptoe and ran her fingers through his hair, ''It looks like someone needs a haircut''

He laughed and slightly squeezed her nose, ''Don't worry, I'll be the perfect groom by sunday'' she smiled and felt his lips against her forehead. They walked holding hands to the parking lot, Jace was looking around frowning. Clary's shoulders tensed.

"What's wrong?'' she whispered.

''I can't remember where I parked the motorcycle'' he said thoughtfully.

She laughed in relief and looked around, pointing at a black Harley Davidson motorcycle, ''Over there''

She felt him squeeze her hand and smile, ''I'd be lost without you... literally"

Jace let go of her hand and put his hands on the Road King's handlebars, throwing his right leg over it. Clary heard the engine come to life and waited for him to look at her before she threw her own leg over the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clary couldn't stop thinking about their wedding, she still couldn't believe she was getting married in a week. She unconsciously tightened her arms around Jace, reassuring herself that he was here and that he was hers.

"Babe?'' he heard his soft, low voice calling her.

"Yeah?'' she whispered back.

''We're here'' she could feel his stomach contract and she knew he was laughing.

Clary opened her eyes and they weren't moving anymore, she let go of Jace and placed her hands on his shoulders while getting off of the motorcycle.

''Sorry, I was lost in thought'' she half-smiled and walked towards the restaurant's entrance, ''I thought we were having dinner at the Lightwood's''

''We're having dinner _with _the Lightwoods'' he smiled, resting his hand on the lower part of her back.

When they finally found the right table, Clary could see Alec elbowing Magnus, ''Stop doing magic in the restaurant!'' he hissed and the blue sparks that were coming from Magnus' fingers disappeared. In front of them were Robert and Maryse staring at their son's boyfriend with amusement and sitting next to Maryse was Aline. What was she doing here?

As if reading her thoughts, Jace squeezed her hand to reassure her and when she glanced up at him his golden eyes were already looking at her, she nodded. Jace pulled a chair for Clary and sat beside her, next to Robert.

''Hey Jace'' said Aline with a smile on her face, she moved her gaze slowly from Jace to Clary, ''And Clary,'' her smile fading.

''Hi, Aline'' Clary said trying to sound as friendly as possible. ''Hum.. what are you doing here? I mean, why are you here?''

''I came for Jace's wedding'' she smiled an evil smile that apparently only Clary had noticed.

''_Our _wedding, you mean?" she said sourly.

Before Aline could reply the sound of Isabelle's heels broke the tension. Clary turned her head to greet her and saw Simon with her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

''Simon, hey'' she said, smiling, ''I didn't know you were coming''

He looked at Isabelle and back to her ''Me either'' he muttered and reluctantly sat down in one of the empty chairs.

''But apparently'' he paused, ''I don't have a choice on the matter''

"Clary, I brought your thing... that you forgot at the store'' said Isabelle, interrupting Simon.

''Her thing?" it was Jace who spoke, he looked at Clary, confused, ''What thing?"

Clary's eyes were still on Isabelle who was raising one of her eyebrows, ''Ohhh, my thing'' she nodded, ''Thanks, Izzy"

''You're welcome'' she glanced at Jace who was still staring at Clary, puzzled and then glanced back at her ''Hey, Clary... can you come to the ladies room with me?"

''Sure'' Clary quickly got up but was stopped by Jace's hand on her wrist, she glanced down at him and shivered. He was wearing his warrior expression. It always made Clary nervous that Jace seemed to always know everything even when she didn't tell him.

''What thing?" he asked, almost in a whisper. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

''I'll be right back'' with that she went to the ladies room with Isabelle.

''Okay'' Isabelle said, taking a small box out of her bootleg, ''Here it is'' she handed the box to Clary.

Almost 20 minutes later, Clary and Isabelle were back at the table. Clary had her hands clasped together so that no one would notice she was shaking.

''Jace'' she said, sounding as controlled as possible. He immediately glanced up at her, his eyes wide and alarmed. _Damn it_, she thought, _he knows me too well._

"Gotcha, let's talk outside'' he said, quickly standing and without even glancing at anyone, he said ''Excuse us''

Clary felt his warm hand against hers as he pulled her outside the restaurant, she realized he too was shaking.

''What's going on? Are you alright? Did anything happen to you? Is ev-"

"Jace" she whispered, tears streaming down her face, his eyes widened even more.

''Did anything attack you? Is everything okay?"

''Jace, stop. Listen to me'' she tried to keep her voice even. When he didn't say anything, she continued ''I.. um..'' he was pale, she swallowed and whispered ''I'm pregnant''


End file.
